Ling's Quest
by princeshadowstar
Summary: A young non-bender girl sets out on a journey to master the four elements and find the lion turtles in order to restore balance in the place of the missing Avatar. Read MORE for deats.


**Azelu is a young non-bender who had heard of the great tales of the legendary elemental turtles, that grant the ability to bend the four basic elements. She comes from middle-class backrounds but wishes to do more with her life. She is inspired by the Avatar and has always had a connection to her "imaginary friend" Kenya, a small baby lion deer. Read A/N for full summary. **

**Book 1: Earth **

**chapter 1: Duty**

_"In the aftermath of the Hundred Year War, Team Avatar, led by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko, came to an agreement with Earth King Kueion the establishment of the Harmony Restoration Movement, which would return the Fire Nation colonies to the jurisdiction of the Earth Kingdom. One of the procedures of this action was the relocation of Fire Nation citizens from the foreign settlements they had created over the past century. This order of removal had negative demographic consequences not considered by any of the parties to the agreement. A year into the operation of the movement, Zuko withdrew his support after being accused of being a traitor by his own people, precipitating a confrontation with his friend, the Avatar.[4]_

_After a narrow avoidance of war, Aang and Zuko eventually resolved this impasse by not removing the Fire Nation colonies, but regulating the balance of power by creating a fifth nation separate from the original four. This new nation would be a society open to anyone from the four nations to reside in and be governed by a council with representatives from each of the four nations. They named this unique sovereignty the United Republic of Nations and established Republic City as its capital at a valley in the northwestern Earth Kingdom._

_Republic City takes on a more dangerous feel at night._

_With the resources of all four nations, Republic City rapidly developed into a metropolis over the next few decades. Despite being a city directly established for political considerations rather than an evolution of an original settlement, its population and sophistication increased beyond reasonable expectations, causing the number of vagabonds around Republic City to grow._

_Despite its prosperity, the city often faced internal strife. Around 128 ASC, the crime boss Yakone used the outlawed ability of bloodbending to terrorize the city, but was eventually tried by the United Republic Council and dealt with by Avatar Aang after his attempted escape._

_escape from punishment.[6]_

_Republic City during the Equalistattack._

_By 170 ASC, Republic City began to experience demographic and political problems as a direct consequence of its nature as a large city. Organized crime became rampant and the Anti-bending Revolution commenced as a result of growing inequality between benders and nonbenders.[5] During the revolution, Amon and the Equalists threatened the city and its benders, eventually using a fleet of airships to bomb the city in an attempt to gain control. Following the abduction of all Council members and the destruction of the United Forces's First Division during the resulting battle, the Equalist forces assumed control of Republic City. However, due to Team Avatar's continued effort in the war, the Equalist forces were soon crushed and Amon's true identity as a bender was revealed. These events eradicated the morale of the revolution's combatants, resulting in a ceasefire and eventually ending the Equalist rule in Republic City._

_In the aftermath of the revolution, it was determined that the former parliamentary political system was flawed due to the failure of the Council in representing the interests of the majority. The government underwent a major reform, in which the United Republic Council was dissolved and an elected president was placed as the head of the Republic City government.[2]_

_However, in light of the Equalists' defeat, the bending triads resumed their usual criminal activities, to which the Metalbending Police Force was forced to deal with once more.[2]_

_As the Water Tribe Civil War ignited, news of it reached Republic City and tensions grew between the Northern and Southern residents of the city. The Southerners held a peace march outside their cultural center, supported byAvatar Korra, while the event was being deplored by Northerners supporting Chief Unalaq. The same night, the Agni Kai Triad bombed the cultural center, though many, including the Avatar, assumed the Northerners to be responsible.[7]_

_On the night of Harmonic Convergence, the city came under attack by the Dark Avatar, a fusion of Unalaq andVaatu. The United Forces attempted to drive him off, but their attacks proved ineffective and they were quickly defeated by a massive display of waterbending. Unalaq proceeded to destroy the city, toppling Aang's statue before infesting the metropolis with vegetation. Republic City was spared destruction when an astral projection of Avatar Korra intervened and managed to purify and destroy the Dark Avatar.[8]" [I make no profit from this. Just wanted to give people who haven't kept up with Avatar a quick read so they dont have to go searching around for information. Got to Avatar Wiki for more.]_

A foxy smirk spread across her face as she read the dusty text of the school book. "Ling! Ling!" an excited voice called out to her through the cherry blossoming trees. Ling, a young woman, just barely 18, sits up. Her brown eyes gaze upon her little brother's green ones. His short black hair was sticking up funny and she giggled, getting to her feet, closing the book, and ruffling his hair.

"What is it, Tau?" she said cheerfully. It was a peaceful day in her city, and life was good. The crops were doing good for the farmers, her family lived the middle-class life, her father was head of the police department, her mother a teacher, and she had only a week left until she would do the ceremony deeming her a young adult of society. No more school, was all Ling could think about.

"Mama wants to talk to you! She says she has someone she wants you to meet!" he sounded excited.

"A visitor?" Ling got to her feet curiously. She wore nice robes that young women would wear. It had a gold flower design against red silk. It was like a skirt-shirt thing dress. She wore comfortable light green shorts underneath. Her skin was rather olivine for someone in a rather light skin toned family. Her hair and eyes were dark and her height was fair, being about 5'4-5'5. Her mother was an inch shorter and her father was a good six foot. Her 8 year old brother was a shortie but he'd grow. Her family were all non-benders. Her black shoes were flat and she wore no socks. Ling lived near Republic city. She lived in Makapu Village which had indeed grown since the previous Avatar's death all those years ago. Since then, not another had yet been chosen by the heavens. There had been speculation that perhaps there was no reason for the Avatar to be here...anymore. Others believed that the Avatar had abandoned the people, once again. The previous Avatar Korra had allowed spirits and humans to co-exist once more, but after a calamity struck with bad humans turning good souls into fighting machines, she'd sealed the spirits back in the spirit world. She had vanished soon after. Some say she is still alive, but seeing as she had been 45 at the time ...not even the Avatar could beat death's calling. As for her family, it had been said that she'd only had one child, and the whereabouts were unknown, since her daughter had been kidnapped by bandits and never recovered... Losing her child had broken Korra's heart. Now the child would've been around Ling's parent's age if it lived. The father of the child had remained a mystery. Korra had become private about her love matters for there had been people who wanted to use her family as weakness.

Ling followed her brother back to their home. She took off her shoes politely, leaving them by the door and stepped into the kitchen, moving aside the kitchen flap. Her little brother darted past with a giggle. "Ah, Ling! There you are!" Her mother Meiko got up, and smiled at her daughter warmly. Her mother had her dark grey hair, with that one silver streak, tied up into a nice bun, while Ling's eyes traveled to the guest sitting beside her.

A young man with dark brown hair, tied back respectively into a short ponytail, and rather light green eyes and tan skin, stood. He bowed to Ling who blinked in confusion. He was dressed in a blue suit, and had a silver scarf wrapped around his neck. He was also around 5'11. He wore black gloves, which he extended his right gloved hand to give her a handshake. Ling blinked again. What was with this solemn atmosphere. She bowed politely and shook his hand though. He cleared his throat. "My name is Wan," he smiled at her warmly. "I am the son of the Earth Kingdom general...Bao ..."

"Nice to meet you...Wan," Ling smiled. The guy was handsome and he gave off a nice air. She relaxed. Her mother got up too.

"Allow me to make some tea," her mother politely went to the stove and began to pour the green tea into the two small cups. While she did that, Ling's little brother peeked from his mother's robe at Ling and Wan. Suddenly, something clicked in his little head, and he grinned a huge toothy grin, a hole whistling where his front left tooth had yet to be replaced with the grown up one.

"Ling's got a booooyyfrieeend!" he sing-sang.

Ling blushed. "Tau! I just met the guy! He's not my boyfriend!" She smiled apologetically at him.

"That's right, Tau, where are your manners?" Her mother yanked her little brother's ear. Her little brother got tears in his eyes.

"Awww...maaa..." he simpered. Wan laughed.

"...You have a lively family, Mrs. Wu..." he smiled. Tau looked enthralled by this cool fellow. Mrs. Wu blushed. She brought the tea over.

"You two young kids sit and have a chat. You know, Ling has always wanted to travel...I thought perhaps, you could take her back to Ba Sing Se with you," her mother beamed. Ling's eyes lit up.

"Ma are you serious?!" She looked to Wan, her hands clasped together. "I wouldn't impose, but please...I've always wanted to travel!"

Wan laughed again, sitting at the table. He beckoned for Ling to sit by him and she sits, grabbing her own tea eagerly, though her eyes are on this young strange man who knew her father...and no less, his father was the general of the earth bending troops...did that mean? Was he an Earth bender? Oh that would be so cool! And Ba Sing Se...where that legendary Bumi had resided. The Avatar had traveled there in multiple forms...and it was one of the best military prepared and merchant dock ports in the entire world. "...would you go with me and marry?"

"YES!" She said happily, not even thinking about the conversation anymore.

"...Alright...I'll prepare the wedding when we arrive," Wan said, clasping her hands into his.

"Ye-...wait, what?" Ling's eyes widened.

"Ling, you've been betrothed to this young man since birth," her mother said, dapping at her eyes with a hankerchief. Tau made a yuck face. Ling stared.

"WHAT." She gaped, yanking herself away from Wan.

"...You heard me, I had asked you to marry me and you said yes," Wan looked pleasantly puzzled. Ling looked to her mother.

"How come I've never met this guy!" she spluttered.

"Now Ling, you have to behave like a young lady!" her mother flustered. Ling shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Wan, you are very nice, but I cannot marry if it is not for love!" she firmly bows to him. Wan sighs. He stands up from the table and he walked over to her. He tilted her chin up to him and her eyes widen. He kisses her chastly on the lips before she can react. Her brother leaves the room. Wan pulls back.

"Then, I'll wait for you to fall in love with me," he said firmly.

Ling's face falls. She wouldn't be wooed that easily! She barely knew him, and she didn't want to just get to know this guy if it was just for the sake of marriage. Her face turned red. "...You...you stole a kiss! Give it back! Give me back my youth!" She groans. Wan quirks a brow at her.

"...Is it really that hard to fall in love with me?" he asked gently.

Ling shied from his touch. "I'm sorry...I can't...I just...I want ...I don't want this...I'm not interested in you," she bowed and quickly ran out of the kitchen. Her mother called after her. Wan holds her back.

"I'll go after her...she's only 18 as am I. I highly doubt marriage is the first thing on a mind of someone as free-spirited as her..." Wan smiles at her mother. "...I think the trip with me to Ba Sing Se will help. Permission to take her?"

"...She has a week left of school..." her mother sighed.

"As my wife, she'll have no need for a degree...I shall make her want for nothing...and she'll be taking care of my parents, who are fine people," Wan assured her mother.

"Oh dear...well...I don't think any amount of your earth bending skills will be able to crack her defenses..." her mother sighs, sinking into a chair. Wan laughs.

"We bend with our bodies, and we use force, yes, but we have to feel the rock to make it move...I think she just hasn't let me...get to know her enough yet..." he heads for the front door. "...I'll go after her, any idea where she may be?"

"I know..." Tau said, and his voice was quiet.

"Can you tell me, please?" Wan bent down to his knees, and looked towards the doorway of Tau's room, good-naturedly and gentle.

"Why should I let you take her away?" Tau is sniffling, and he came back out of his room. His mother hugs him.

"Oh Tau, your sister won't be gone forever...she's going away for a little while, that's all," her mother said gently.

"...Your sister and I need to at least be friends, can you help me be friends with your sister?" Wan said gently.

Tau sniffled again, wiping his nose, his lower lip jutting out. "If I show you...I get to come too! I don't want anyone to hurt my big sister!"

Ling's mother sighed. "Tau, you KNOW you can't go."

"No...I'm sorry but your mother is right on this one..." Wan knelt down and patted Tau's head. Tau shakes his head.

"Then I won't tell you where she went!" he said feircely.

Wan sighed. "I will be back later, when she has returned. Be strong little man, I know you are a good brother..." He left the small home and Tau hugs his ma.

"Ma...would he make her happy like Pa made you happy?" he sniffles.

Ms. Wu's eyes are misty, she hugs her son to her, "Only the fates can tell us that, my son..."

Ling climbed her favorite tree that grew in seemingly impossible soil, just near the Temple that was built in honor of the old cloud reader,**_ Aunt Wu._ **It was located at the base of Mt. Makapu, which had erupted but had been saved by Aang, the last airbender. The dried molton lava had blackened and it looked mystical, surrounding the village lik,e a wierd sort of barrier. Ling however, sat in the tree, looking up at the sunlight as it came through the leaves of the tree. She heard a small cat like "mrewool" and looked down, to see, Kenya, her trusted spiritual imaginary friend, a lioness/deer, sitting at the bottom of the tree. She slid down from her tree. She hugged her furry friend. "Oh Kenya..." she began to cry again, her friend nuzzling her, whining worriedly.

Ling didn't want to go home that night. She knew she'd have to. She stepped back in after the half moon had settled into the middle of the sky. Her mother was the first to rush to Ling's side, hugging her. "Dear, you were gone so long, your father and I got worried!"

"Ling, you are not acting appropriately," her father, was a tough man, and he had his arms crossed, sitting at the table. "...It is an honor to be betrothed to Wan. He is working towards working as a General of his father's fleet...just like General Iroh had been for his father!"

Ling flinched. "Father, I am sorry...but times are different now...If I marry, it has to be out of love-"

"Love? If you don't give him a chance, how will you know if you love him or not?" Her father banged his fist onto the table causing Ling and her mother to flinch.

"Dear," her mother moved over to her father and hugged him from behind, standing behind his chair. Her father gave Ling an intense bewildered stare.

"Sorry Meiko...it's just infuriating that this youth barks of love and yet she isn't willing to let herself get to know the boy first," her father sighed. "Ling, you are my precious daughter...but you have to think of the family as well...you have a duty to your mother and I to find a husband. It is our custom...and you have never spoken out before now." Ling looked to her feet. True, she'd been obedient for the most part. She didn't have the highest grades in her classes but she had always figured she'd travel..."You're a young woman in a week, Ling," her father continued. "...Do not bring shame to our family name...I know that is not your intention, which is why I am not losing my temper," he sips his tea as he speaks, and Ling can only stand and look to him, feeling powerless, "...go with him to Ba Sing Se...if you still feel nothing, only then can you call it off," her father said. Ling's eyes widened.

"Dear?" her mother said surprised. Her father got up from the table, scraping back the chair.

"You won't make me marry him?" Ling repeated.

Her father sighed. "I may be old...but I am not handing my daughter over to just anyone...I only expected it to be Wan since I know and trust him...you are my daughter...and I want you to be happy..." her father sighed. "Some in our culture are still rigid and marry off for sake of money and connections, but our family is a Wu family, and we connect for love," he smiles to his daughter. "I am proud of the strong heart you posess, but please, don't be hard-headed about this..."

Ling hugged her father. "Alright Pa, I'll give him a chance...if not for you, at least for myself," she kissed her father's forehead before stepping back. "..where is Wan now?"

"He is with his royal escort, Tokka, who I believe is residing in Panda Lily Inn...he'll be ready to talk to you once more tomorrow," her father said, sipping his tea. "In the meantime, why don't you go on and get some rest..."

Ling nodded. "Yes, father," and she bowed politely, before exiting to her room. Meiko kissed her husband's back of his head.

"Dear, are you really ok?" she asked.

"She's strong spirited, but I have confidence that Wan will win her heart," her husband chuckled. He got up and he kissed his wife briefly on the lips.

Meanwhile, Ling sat on her bed, lying on the Snow Wolf Blanket, she looked up at her cieling, where she had drawn pictures of the stars and distant mountains. She felt better having the choice to love or not. She felt bad for bursting to Wan earlier, and figured, it'd be fun to go to Ba Sing Se at least. She felt fortunate to have a kind caring family. Others weren't as lucky. Ling rolled over onto her side. She didn't have any elemental skills, and it seemed that corruption and abuse of power was rising in the East. Fortunately, her village was small so she wasn't as worried, as they were located in a rather nice remote location, but she had listened to the television that had been developed, and she put on her small music playing device, placing earbuds into her ears. She listened to some music, closing her eyes, letting the harmonic tunes of her culture, of her people, drift her into a slumber. Outside her window, the clouds closed in on the moon, and a figure appeared at the entrance to her village. This figure was cloaked in a dark hood and entered the village without a problem. It was a quiet figure and most people were inside since it was late, and a lone cabbage dealer, got his cart stuck. Fumbling with it, the cloaked figure walked over.

"Need help?" The undetermined gender's voice asked not unkindly.

The cabbage dealer, a younger man in his 30's, blinked, having similar facial hair to his great gran who had often had trouble with his cabbages being destroyed by the Avatar. "Ah, no I got it!" he flustered. The cloaked figure helped him fix the wheel in the strangest way. The wheel had splintered, but the hooded figure placed their palm to the wheel and it bent and healed, and it was like the wooden wheel had never broken. The cabbage man's mouth hung open. He looked to the wheel, inspecting, but when he looked up to thank the cloaked figure, the figure was nowhere to be found.


End file.
